The Winter Girl
by crazy-for-a-gemo-kid
Summary: Keenan smiled. He was quite pleased with himself. This pretty little mortal was falling for him. Perhaps he would find his Summer Queen after all...a Wicked Lovely fanfic.
1. Just Another Day, Right?

A/N

Hey. I don't own Wicked Lovely. Duh. Oh and this is Non-Beta-ed

----------

Jack always walked to school, because

1. She lived 8 minutes from Hugo T. Scrubbs Junior High

2. She hated the bus with a flaming passion.

She headed straight for her customary spot atop the red brick wall on the right side of the red brick steps leading into Scrubbs Junior High. She immediately saw two splats of red hair amongst the sea of blonde and brunette. Those two splats were two of her closest friends, Devin and Allegra Fallon. They were twins, so they shared the same sprite-like features; tiny nose, keen, slanted eyes, and thin, pale lips. Jack swore their ears were pointer then most too.

"Hey guys." Jack sat down in between Devin and Allegra. The feminine twin was scribbling down last minute answers for her math homework.

"Not now, I'm in the zone." Jack knew that was coming, because Allegra had that fierce look in her eyes that came whenever she was really concentrating and didn't want to be interrupted. Jack shook her head and decided that to try to talk to Allegra right now would be foolish. So, she turned to look at Dev. His eyes were closed and he was jerking back in forth to a rhythm Jack couldn't hear. She was sure that he didn't want to be interrupted either - but she didn't care. Jack reached up and yanked the wraparound headphones down to Devin's neck.

"Hey! What the hell!?" Devin yelped in surprise. "Oh it's you Jack…What the hell Jack!?"

Jack laughed lightheartedly at her friend's evident displeasure.

"God Dev, I'm surprised those things haven't fused themselves to your ears yet!"

He just grumbled.

"May I help you missy?" He asked curtly

"Yes. Your sister is being anti-social. Talk to me!"

Devin sighed and popped his _ZZ Top Greatest Hits _CD out of his walkman. He hadn't yet graduated to an iPod, so he carried a CD and his walkman around in his ridiculously large pocket. It was a different CD every day, in fact, Jack doubted she had ever seen the same CD twice.

"What?" Devin asked tartly as the CD clicked into its case.

"What crawled up your butt and bit you in your sleep?" Jack asked, her voice dripping with false sarcasm.

"Ignoring that visual, it's not what bit my butt, it's how badly me and my band are gonna get our butts kicked in Battle of the Bands."

"Why? I you guys are good!"

"Correction; we WERE good."

Jack was puzzled.

"And why aren't you good now?"

Devin sighed and continued "You know our drummer, Connor Rhinehart? Tall, kinda awkward, hair so long he can't see a foot in front of his face?"

"Yeah, he's in my fourth period English class."

"Yeah well the idiot went and got himself mono."

"Mono? How?"

"He made out with Cassie Harnett at Ike Tannenbaum's party on Saturday. Now we're screwed. No one I know is a better drummer than Connor."

"So whatcha gonna do?" Jack asked in a mildly tactless fashion.

"I have no freakin' idea, Jack. That's the point. Look, I'm gonna do talk to Brandon about it; see if we have any options. I'll see you in Tech."

When Devin got up, Jack was surprised to see her friend Jesse Collins sitting next to where Devin had just been.

"Jess! Oh, my God, I didn't even see you there!"

Jesse turned to look at Jack, then returned to staring at the book in her lap.

"Hey Jack." She said in her soft, quiet voice.

"Good book?" Jack asked

"Very."

"I'll leave you to it then."

Jack sighed and surveyed her fellow students with mild boredom until one face caught her eye. This face was framed by scruffy dirty blonde hair and had two b-e-a-utiful green eyes set into it. The body attached to this face was gliding towards the school on a beat-up looking skateboard. When this attractive body and face combo reached his destination, the wheels on his skateboard stopped turning and he sat down with his back resting on a tree. Feeling oddly guilty, Jack dropped her gaze to her lap. After mere seconds – well they could've been days – of trying to suppress the urge to look at him again, Jack looked up. At the same time, the boy had raised his head and met her gaze. Jack felt her breath catch in her lungs and shot her eyes down to her lap. The boy smiled and faded into the shade of the tree. Jack was determined not to look back to that spot again…for at least 15 seconds. Luckily she didn't need to concentrate too hard, because she then noticed that her best friend in the entire world was sitting at her feet.

Jack let loose a small yelp when she saw Tristan Marc looking up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Don't worry, I get that reaction a lot." She smiled at her

"I'm sorry I just-" Jack stopped when she saw the shady spot beneath a certain tree was now empty. "He was there a minute ago!"

"Who was where?" Tristan looked confused

"I could've sworn…never mind. I forgot to take my medication this morning." Jack tried to shake off the weird feeling as the homeroom bell sounded.

"Okay, crazy. Come on, the fiery devilish pit of despair some call homeroom with Mr. Yates awaits. Ha, Yates – Awaits! I crack myself up."

"Yeah you're a freaking-" Jack stood up and attempted to take a step forward when her she tripped and fell. Tristan dropped his backpack and grabbed her before she hit the pavement.

"Riot" Jack stammered from the cradle of Tristan's strong arms. They stayed like that for a split second, Tristan holding her around the shoulders and supporting the small of her back, until lifted her to her feet.

"Sorry," He said awkwardly

"Why are you saying sorry? You're the one who caught me."

"I am also the one who tied your shoelaces together when you were off in la-la-land." Tristan pointed down to Jack's dark blue Vans, whose laces were bound in a double knot.

"Aha, so this is all your fault." Jack punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! I didn't deserve that! I did catch you after all."

"Well you wouldn't have to catch me if you didn't booby trap my laces in the first place."

"True, but the 'oh crap' look on your face was so worth the punch."

"Well was it worth two punches?" Jack punched his shoulder again.

"Oww." He dropped his gaze, looking hurt, then snapped his head up again and nodded. "Yes."

"Fine, bastard." Jack hopped away indignantly

Tristan was now the last one standing outside. He ran his hand through his curly brown hair and exhaled before ambling inside the double doors

----------

A/N

Review Please? Tell me if I suck or I should continue?


	2. Uscire con me?

Jack walked into her Italian class, and took her seat in the back of the room, next to Jesse. She was bored and hungry, and put her cheek down on the desk. Jack had just agreed to help Devin sort through some talent that he had scouted out for his new drummer after school that day. She shut her eyes and thought about all of the loud banging she would have to endure.

"Ciao ragazzi!" Signora Ferarro rose from behind her desk and addressed the class "I would like to introduce you to a new student, Leander Latham. He just moved into the district and I would like you all to make him feel welcome."

When Jack lifted her head to take a look at the new kid, she had to stifle a gasp. The face of the mystery hottie from that morning was staring at the class with a smile that seemed sinful to look at. He had a strange beauty, that every student in the class seemed to notice. The girls tried to hide their goo-goo eyes, the boys sat up a little straighter and tried to figure out how he got the careless, yet perfect look to his hair.

"Why don't you take a seat in the front Signor Latham?"

"Thank you Signora." Leander ambled easily to his seat and slid into it.

"Now, classe. I would like you to pair off and practice you dialogues. Vai!"

The class was currently working on a dialogue about asking a friend to go to a party or a movie with you, and Jack was working with Jesse. When she tried to start the conversation, Jack felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Hi. I'm not really sure what we're doing now, would you be my partner and show me?" Jack had no idea what was going on. Why did he come all the way back here to ask for help? Why was she freaking out? She tired to shake the feeling off and said:

"Well, um, I'm not sure I was working with Jess…Do you mind?"

"No problem." Jesse shook her head

"Grazie." Leander thanked Jesse.

"Di niente." (Don't mention it,) Jesse said, and walked off to find new partner.

"So…" Leander slid into Jesse's now empty desk "Come ti chiami?"

"Mi – mi chiamo Jack."

_What's wrong with me?_ Jack thought _I can't even say my name to this guy?_

"Ah." Leander reached out for Jack's hand and kissed it. "Buon giorno, Signorina Jack."

"Grazie…mi dispiace. What's your name?"

"Mi chiamo Leander."

"Oh. Right. Leander. Our dialogue is about asking a friend to go out with you. Do you know how to say stuff like that?"

"Tu vuoi uscire alla pizzeria con me, dopo scuola?"

"Oh. I guess you do. Si. A che ora?"

"Alle tre e mezzo. But, I hope you know, that wasn't part of the dialogue. Do you want to grab some pizza with me after school?" Leander's amazing green eyes seemed to glitter.

"Ahh - " Jack was stunned by two things. One, that she had just been asked out by a guy that looked this incredible, and two, that she couldn't make her mouth say words.

"I'm really sorry, Leander. I agreed to help my friend with some drummer auditions after school today."

"Drummer auditions you say? Well, maybe I'll get to see you anyway. I was part of a band in my old neighborhood. Where are these auditions being held?"

"Uh, they'll be in my friends' garage, 23 Jay Street."

"He wouldn't mind if I dropped by, would he?

"Nope, I don't think he would mind at all. If you're any good that is."

_There you go_, Jack said to herself, _you have found your wit again._

"I'll let you and your friend be the judges of that." He smirked

"Cool. Now where were we? Andare in bicicletta?"

----------

As the bell rung signaling the end of 4th period, Keenan couldn't help chuckling to himself. _I really like this girl. She seems head over heels, but she is trying to contain herself. Feisty is good. I like the chase. This should be interesting_.


End file.
